


Heat of the Moment

by RosaleenBan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash, Prompt Fic, back from the dead, season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-10 00:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2003499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaleenBan/pseuds/RosaleenBan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Heat of the Moment plays in the Impala and Sam just throws dean, who's not looking, a bitch face and turns off the station. The station flips back every time Sam isn't looking directly at the knob until Sam has and outburst at Dean. Then later (however much later you want it to be), Gabe reappears and Sammy puts two and two together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat of the Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I ask for prompts on tumblr while I'm bored at work. This is the kind of thing that happens when I get them.

Pennsylvania was a humid haze around them as they drove, but after a week indoors tracking down three demons taking over a key corporation in Cleveland, Dean refused to turn on the AC. Too much recycled air, he said.

So Sam resigned himself to the oppressively muggy day, rolling down his window all the way and letting his left arm hang out, catching the wind. Cas was laying in the back seat, somehow able to sleep there. The poor angel was almost fully human nowadays.

They were headed to New Jersey. In the absence of any leads on the Horsemen, they were chasing rumors of wolf sightings and dismembered corpses missing hearts in some of the more affluent New York City suburb areas. Werewolves, obviously, though Dean kept suggesting a corporate douchebag had gone mental. It would fit the area.

Sam closed his eyes and tried to doze, thinking to sleep through the heat, and then do research tonight in a nice cool motel room. Hopefully Lucifer wouldn’t catch up with him if he only slept odd hours and in short bursts.

He must have drifted off, because the next thing he realized,  _Asia_  was playing "Heat of the Moment."

He jumped up. Startled. Was it Tuesday? Again? His heart raced at the thought.

He took a deep breath and took in his surroundings: still the Impala, Dean by his side, rocking out like a dork.

Sam reached out and changed the station.

"Hey! That's a good song!" Dean protested. Sam just ignored him, finding a local pop station instead. He couldn't blame Dean; Dean hadn't lived through all those days.

"Seriously, Sammy, no," Dean said. "We are not listening to this crap."

Sam glared at his brother. He was about to say something when the radio changed.

  
  
_"You can't concern yourself with bigger things_  
 _You catch the pearl and ride the dragon's wings"_

 

"That's better," Dean said, moving his head to the music. And then, just to be a dick, he started belting the chorus: "Cause it's the heat of the moment! The heat -"

Sam reached out and quickly changed the station again, flipping it back to whatever pop-rock the other station was playing.

"What's the matter with you, man?" 

"That song," Sam said, warily drawing his hand away from the knob. "I can't listen to it."

Dean glanced over at him, incredulous confusion on his face. "What have you got against Asia?"

Sam sighed. "It's not important, it's just -"

  
  
" _And when your looks are gone and you're alone  
How many nights you sit beside the phone_ "

_Heat of the Moment_  started to blast again. Sam automatically reached out to switch it back.

"What the - "

He looked over at Dean, who just shrugged, eyes on the road. "I don't know what you're doing there, Sammy, but settle on a station or I'm pulling over and you're sitting in the back - I don't care how freakishly long your legs are. Cas can sit up here."

Sam glared at him. "I'm not -"

 

" _It was the heat of the moment  
Heat of the moment..._ "

 

Sam dropped back in his seat, defeated. "Fine, whatever. It's almost over anyway."

Dean looked over at him again. "Seriously, what's going on, Sammy?"

Sam shook his head. There wasn't much it could be; the Impala was warded well enough to match even Bobby's paranoia, and the only being who knew the significance of that song had died at Lucifer's hand two weeks ago. The pain of that death was still sharp; Sam's chest clenched at the memory of the dark wings burnt into the floor.

"Nothing, it's over," Sam mumbled, staring out at the farmland as they passed it.

Dean looked over at his little brother and shrugged, then smiled and started dancing obnoxiously in his seat as  _Living on a Prayer_  started to play. 

Sam glanced over and rolled his eyes. At least Dean was having a good time while he could. The apocalypse would be there to take that away soon enough.

  
...

 

The motel they chose in Ramsey, NJ was nicer than what they were used to. In fact, everything in this town was nicer than they were used to, and more expensive. It was starting to make Sam uncomfortable.

Still, at least the walls were freshly painted, subdued browns and tans, and the linens on the beds were clean and bright white. Sam was sitting in bed, pillows propped up behind him and laptop on his knees as he researched wolf and dog sightings and werewolf lore in the area. Dean was out on a burger run, and had taken Cas along with him, so Sam had the motel room to himself. 

He had only found a few local bloggers and one local news site talking about wolves when the TV turned on.

Sam looked around. No one was in the room, and the remote was on the nightstand, safe from an accidental bump. He slowly moved his laptop to the bed, then reached over and grabbed the remote, along with the knife next to it. He turned the TV off and stood up, knife in hand as he warily looked around the room.

The TV turned back on, static flickering to a painfully familiar commercial for Herpexia.

"Gabriel?" Sam asked cautiously. This could not be happening. 

"Guilty," a voice said behind him, making him jump. The television turned off again on its own accord.

Sam dropped his knife and turned around. "But you -"

"I know. I'm back," Gabriel told him.

"How?" Sam asked.

Gabriel flashed a cocky half-smile, but Sam could see the wonder behind the bravado in his eyes. "Guess Dad still loves his prodigal son, pagan following and all."

"Are you -?" Sam didn't know how to finish the sentence - there were too many questions.  _Are you still an archangel? A Trickster? On our side?_

"I'm not here for tricks, if that's what you're asking," Gabriel told him. "I figured maybe this time I could do things right, make sure we're all prepared before I have to step in-between you and Luci again."

"So you're here to help? To stop the apocalypse?" Sam asked.

Gabriel gave him a half-shrug and a smile. "You guys are out-gunned on this one. I guess Dad sent me to even the odds a bit."

Sam allowed himself a small smile, the first he had felt on his face in weeks. 

"You're really alive?" Sam asked again, because - well, because this wasn't possible. Or, it shouldn't be, at any rate.

"Not the brightest crayon, are ya?" Gabriel asked.

Sam pulled out his phone, thinking to text Dean a warning.

"Nu-uh," Gabe said, walking forward to pull the phone out of Sam's hands. "It's just you and me for now. Let our brothers have their alone time before you bother them."

Sam raised an eyebrow, worried that the Trickster wanted alone time.

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "No tricks. I told you that." He flopped onto Sam's bed, cell phone still in hand. 

"Why?" Sam asked.

Gabriel let out a put-upon sigh, then rolled onto his back, limbs spreading to every corner of the bed. "You and I, Samsquatch, we've got unfinished business, don't we?"

Sam stared down at him, one eyebrow raised, needing more of an explanation than that. He silently calculated whether or not it would be possible to wrestle his phone away from the archangel before deciding against it.

"Listen, I put you through a lot," Gabriel told him, staring at the ceiling. Sam could have sworn he was watching a teenager being forced through an apology by his parents. "I thought I was doing the right thing. I want you to know I learned  _my_ lesson."

"And what's that?" Sam asked like a stern parent, because he couldn't help himself. The corner of his mouth twitched into a wider grin.

Gabriel lifted his head and glared at Sam. "Watch it, Winchester. You may be taller, but I still have all the archangel power here."

Sam sat down at the edge of the bed. "It's ok. I get it - I'm not upset about any of that stuff anymore."

Gabriel lifted an eyebrow in disbelief. Which was pretty amusing, considering he was still laying down, taking up nearly the entirety of Sam's bed.

"Ok, I'm not upset  _at you_  about it," Sam amended. "Of course it upset me. I still can't listen to Asia." He glared at Gabriel, quite aware of what had gone on in the car earlier that day. "Thanks for that, by the way."

Gabriel smirked. "Hey, I wanted to give you a heads up."

"You're a dick," Sam said, but there was a smile on his face. A real one. 

He reached out to grab his phone back. Gabriel had no problem keeping it away from him, holding it just out of Sam's reach. He turned over and began typing something Sam couldn't see.

"Okay, that's not fair," Sam said, frowning and trying to grab the phone again. "Dean and I have had enough trouble. I don't need you messing with him even more."

"Relax, Sasquatch," Gabriel said, tossing Sam the phone. He snapped his fingers, and the room suddenly smelled like warm, sweet fruit. Sam turned around to see three steaming pies waiting on the model table.

He looked down at the phone. His most recently sent text read:  _Gabriel's back from the dead. He brought pie._

"Really?" Sam asked, frowning at the archangel. "Did you have to?"

"Lighten up," Gabe told him. "Dean likes pie, right?"

Sam shook his head, wondering what he did to deserve _this_ on top of everything else in his life.

"Do you at least have any ideas on how we can stop the apocalypse? You know, without any more of us dying?" he asked.

"Course I do," Gabriel told him with a smile. "But Deano's almost home. I'll fill you in after dessert."

Sam shook his head. Gabriel was really going to try his patience.

But they had an archangel on their side now, with all the power and knowledge that entailed. All the annoyance that came with him would be more than worth it to have that kind of ally against Michael and Lucifer.

And Sam didn't think he wanted to admit it, but maybe he liked being annoyed by this particular archangel. He was certainly growing on him.

 


End file.
